André Hodeir
André Hodeir (January 22, 1921 – November 1, 2011Obituary in Radio France) was a French violinist, composer, arranger and musicologist. André Hodeir was born in Paris. His initial training was as a classical violinist and composer. He studied at the Conservatoire de Paris, where he took Olivier Messiaen's analysis class, and won first prizes in fugue, harmony, and music history. While pursuing these studies, he discovered jazz, and embarked on an exploration of all music forms, jazz as well as classical. Subsequently as a critic he expressed vigorous disgust with nearly all early jazz (Jazz: Its Evolution and Essence; 1957). Hodeir was a founder, in 1954, and director of Jazz Groupe de Paris, made up of nine musicians, including Bobby Jaspar, Pierre Michelot and Nat Peck. He was the author of two books of Essais (1954 and 1956), of numerous film scores, including Le Palais Idéal by Ado Kyrou, the Jazz Cantata for the film Chutes de pierres, danger de mort by Michel Fano, etc. Hodeir was the founder of his own orchestra during the Sixties (Catalyse, Arte della commedia dell', Transplantation, Crepuscule with Nelly, etc., available in an album by Martial Solal, in 1984). He composed, in 1966, the monumental jazz cantata Anna Livia Plurabelle, on James Joyce's text, and in 1972 of Bitter Ending, by The Swingle Singers and a jazz quintet, on the final monologue of Finnegans Wake.http://www.artsjournal.com/slippeddisc/2011/11/swingle-singers-composer-dies-at-90.html Discography * 1954 : The Vogue Sessions (BMG, R/1999) * 1956 : Le Jazz Groupe de Paris joue André Hodeir (coll. Jazz in Paris, Universal, R/2001) * 1957 : The Alphabet et autres essais (not available on CD) * 1959 : Kenny Clarke's Sextet joue André Hodeir (coll. Jazz in Paris, Universal, R/2002) * 1960 : Jazz et jazz (coll. Jazz in Paris, Universal, R/2004) * 1966 : Anna Livia Plurabelle (second version Patrice Caratini in 1994, Label Bleu) * 1972 : Bitter Ending (not available on CD) * 1984 : Martial Solal et son orchestre jouent André Hodeir (Carlyne Music, 1984) Bibliography * André Hodeir, Le Jazz, cet inconnu, preface by Charles Delaunay, collection "Harmoniques", Éditions France-Empire, 1945 * Si seulement la vie : nouvelles (2001) * Les aventures de la chevalière, (1983 historical novel for children) * La chevalière et le panache blanc, (1983 historical novel for children) * Le Rire de Swann, ed. Rouge Profond, coll. Birdland, Paris 2006 * Le Joueur de violon (Musikant) * La Musique depuis Debussy, Presses Universitaires de France, Paris, 1961 * Hommes et problèmes du jazz, Flammarion, Paris, 1954, re-released by Parenthèses, coll. Epistrophy, Paris 1981, 3 printings, then coll. Eupalinos, 2008 * Les Formes de la Musique, Presses Universitaires de France, coll. "Que sais-je ?" n° 478, Paris * Jazzistiques ed. Parenthèses, coll. Epistrophy, Paris 2004 * Les Mondes du Jazz , ed. Rouge Profond, Paris 2004 * The André Hodeir Jazz Reader, Michigan University Press, 2006 * Pierre Fargeton, Le Jazz comme œuvre composée : le cas d'André Hodeir (2006, unpublished doctoral dissertation, Université Jean-Monnet (Saint-Étienne)) * Christian Tarting, article Hodeir, André (Dictionnaire du jazz, ed. Robert Laffont, coll. Bouquins) References }} External links * , Christian Tarting, in French. Category:Arrangers